


heartbreak

by desolee



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desolee/pseuds/desolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He wonders if this is what heartbreak feels like.  </p>
<p>Drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	heartbreak

He wonders if this is what heartbreak feels like. Part of him appreciates the drama, is excited by the showdown that is sure to happen. The other part is empty. As he watches the girl of his dreams kiss the most untalented male lead in the history of show choir, all Jesse can say is, “Is that scripted?” He tries to hold onto the one explanation that doesn’t mean that Rachel is still in love with Finn. Perhaps they were truly stupid enough to think that the judges would appreciate an overly intimate kiss after an unbalanced duet. 

When Will says no, it’s as though he’s been punched. Really punched, not like Finn had pathetically attempted at Prom. Of course, Jesse’s never been punched at all, so he doesn’t quite know if this is what it feels like, but there’s an indescribable pain that he’s never experienced.

Rachel Berry evokes many unfamiliar emotions from him. 

Perhaps Jesse St. James does have a heart.


End file.
